


Twink

by snowpuffle



Series: random & short things that aren't related whatsoever [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, mikey calls pete a twink, pete doesn't know what a twink is, so he googles it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: A google search revealed that the definition of twink was ‘a young, attractive, usually slender or physically fit gay male.’Pete was flattered.





	Twink

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be posting short/dumb things like this while i work on longer stuff :)  
> maybe some smutty things idk what the future holds

“You’re such a fuckin’ twink.”

 

“A twinkie? What? Twinkies are deli-”

 

“Jesus, Pete,” Mikey laughed, “Nevermind.”

 

-

 

A google search revealed that the definition of twink was _‘_ _a young, attractive, usually slender or physically fit gay male.’_

 

Pete was flattered.

 

-

 

“Yo, Mikey!” Pete was barreling down the hall, loose papers flying everywhere as he narrowly avoided open locker doors. “I _am_ a twink!!!”

 

Mikey just spun on his heel, not looking back as Pete slipped on the tile.


End file.
